


The Road Goes On- Ch 30 Explicit Ending

by caffeinatedmusing



Series: Adventures of an Altmer Rogue [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmusing/pseuds/caffeinatedmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceirin and Teldryn finally get around to fucking each others brains out. The explicit version for the ending of ch. 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes On- Ch 30 Explicit Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So...I am not a smut writer per se. But I do think a good writer should be able to write anything and everything and this is an attempt to put that into practice. That being said...this is the first detailed, graphic sex scene I've ever written and.... I have no idea if its any good. If it's not, I apologize. Advice is always welcome.

_“Will you let me take you to bed?”_

_He waited until Ceirin nodded before taking the altmer’s hands, helping him up out of the chair and leading him to the bed…_

It was such a short distance.

Plenty of time for Teldryn’s knees to feel weak. For his heart to start pounding.

He ran his hands over the rogue’s back and sides, letting his forehead rest against the taller mer’s chest. He breathed in the smell of him; dragon fire, leather, and musk. The lingering odor of smoke from the day’s earlier battle still clung to both of them. 

Raising his head, he sought the altmer’s mouth in a long slow kiss, tasting a hint of whiskey. Ceirin’s hands cupped the sides of his face, long fingers wrapped around so he really felt held. It more than made up for the crick he sometimes got in his neck, having to lean his head back for the taller mer.

Shifting around, he pushed Ceirin back until the rogue was sitting on the bed. 

He groaned as he slid his fingers back into that long tangle of hair. He heard a small quick intake of breath and then he smothered Ceirin’s mouth in another kiss. He pressed into it, tugging the altmer’s head farther back, stroking across the bottom lip with his tongue, seeking to deepen the kiss. A moment later and Ceirin was sucking on his tongue. 

_Gods, but he could feel that all the way to his toes._

They broke apart, catching their breath. Teldryn loosened the fistful of hair he had grabbed. He looked Ceirin in the face.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

Ceirin nodded, looking a bit dazed.

The spellsword shuffled his feet, making space so he could stand closer between the altmer’ s knees, reaching a hand up to rest against the neck, inside the collar of his shirt, enjoying the warmth and the pulse he could feel beating faster there before pulling the fabric up over the rogue’s head. 

Ceirin raised his arms up to ease the process. 

His own went next.

Shirts were tossed to the floor as he pressed Ceirin back onto the bed and crawled up over him. He kissed his way from the altmer’s mouth, along his jaw, relishing the feel of skin against skin. Ceirin sighed, hands roaming over the spellsword’s bare back. The altmer turned his head, trying to give him better access.

With a predatory grin, Teldryn moved to bite along Ceirin’s jaw until he reached his ear. In the weeks they had spent fooling around, he had discovered just how sensitive Ceirin’s ears were, and had been careful not to push that too far. But now? Letting the warmth of his breath rush over the outer shell before making any actual contact, he could already feel tension building in the rogue. 

It was building in him as well, erection caught behind the coarse fabric of his pants; uncomfortable but not agonizing just yet. 

A shudder ran through the long body beneath him. 

He teased the lobe with his tongue, the little gold earring there clicking against his teeth. He licked his way up the outer edge and then drew the tip in and suckled it, breathing in the warm scent of the altmer’s hair as he did so. 

When he let go, Ceirin was stretched up under him, head tilted back, and mouth open, panting. He moved to the altmer’s other ear, licking, sucking, and nipping at that edge with his teeth. Ceirin groaned, wrapping his legs around Teldryn’s, his fingers digging into the spellsword’s shoulders. 

Teldryn pulled away. 

_Getting too close…_

All the holding back they had done until this point had them both pretty tightly wound and Ceirin had been pent up to begin with. The spellsword worked his way downwards. Fast.

From the rough scrape of stubble along Ceirin’s jaw that prickled against his lips, he licked the salt taste down his throat, following the pulse that pounded in the veins beneath. He sucked up bruises and left bite marks in his wake. 

He continued down to raise the sensitive nipples with rapid flicks of his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth before tugging them with stroking fingers. Ceirin rocked against him, head back, moans and soft curses like music to Teldryn’s ears.

Then lower, groaning, open mouthed, as he followed the thin trail of sandy hair below Ceirins navel with sloppy kisses until he was wrenching open the buckle to Ceirin’s belt. Pulse hammering in his ears, he started in on the buttons, cursing and fumbling against seams that were meant to be worked open from the opposite angle.

Once he had enough space, he wrapped his hand around the altmer’s cock, stroking the length that had only teased him through fabric before now. In no time, his fingers were slick and the rogue was straining under him, panting. He was about to use his mouth…

Until Ceirin’s hands seized his wrists, halting him. 

He stopped and stared, heat rising in waves through his body, the sting of sweat at the small of his back. Ceirin was a mess; tousled, breathless, pants half undone; the tantalizing curve of his erection pushing up through the parted fabric. The darker marks from Teldryn’s mouth stood out on his skin. His eyes were hypnotic, pupils wide in the low light. 

He looked so….Teldryn wanted to memorize every detail. But he couldn’t ignore the trembling or the swallow he saw bob down the strong column of the rogue’s throat. He crawled back up, keeping the friction between them, until he could brush his nose against Ceirin’s in reassurance.

“You’re shivering. Do you want to stop?” 

This had happened before. The rogue shaking beneath him, all nervous energy and inexperience and he’d backed off every time. He would again if need be. 

Ceirin took a shaky breath, swallowed again, and shook his head.

“Teldryn, if you stop…I swear… I will shout you clear over the mountains and back into Morrowind.” 

Giddy relief leading into breathless laughter had the spellsword feeling weak, pressing his forehead against the rogue’s.

“Don’t make me laugh. Please.” 

There was a quiet _hmmm_ sound swallowed behind a smirk and then the hot slide of the rogue’s tongue against his mouth, changing his laugh into a soft sound that had nothing whatsoever to do with humor and everything to do with _want._

_Please._

Nimble thief’s fingers were tugging at his belt and he shifted his weight back over his knees, reaching down between their bodies to get it done faster.

_Yes._

It felt like ages before the rest of their clothes joined the heap abandoned on the floor.

Leaning past the rogue, he rummaged in the bedside drawer the small bottle of oil he’d snagged off the apothecary bench when they had discussed this weeks ago. Something plant based with a faint, pleasant scent, it spread over his fingers easily.

He pressed Ceirin back onto the bed and felt the rogue tense as his oiled fingers slid back and then in. Once the altmer relaxed again, he eased into the tight soft heat with slow stretching motions until those long fingered hands clutched at his shoulders, and the rogue was squirming and whimpering under him. Ceirin was vocal. _Good._

No longer able to ignore the heat coiling in him, Teldryn pulled his hand free, wiping it on the sheet as he moved to a better position. A bit more oil and he was pressing himself into Ceirin. 

_Gods, yes…_

His body shook with the effort of holding on, holding back. He had meant to take this slow, to go easy, and give the rogue more time to adjust, but the way Ceirin was arched up under him, fingers clutching at his back, his hips, the blankets, set him to moving. Careful at first, not wanting to hurt, but the pressure building between them demanded _more….and again…and_

_Gasping for breath._

_Sweat slipping down his back._

He bit his lip against the need to cry out. He had never been particularly vocal in bed, but it wasn’t much longer before his voice was rising along with Ceirin’s; hearing that rough breaking edge in the altmer’s voice, that little hint of the thu’um that spurred him to thrust deeper. He shifted his weight, trying to rub against the altmer’s cock more. 

_More…_

Ceirin’s hips jerked up against him, working himself against the spellsword.

_Shit…_

And then the gentleness and the waiting and the holding back were gone and he _was fucking Ceirin as hard and as fast as he could_ ; the headboard slamming into the wall and both of them _cursing and panting and calling each other’s names and…_

_And…_

He felt the rogue’s nails digging into him, trying to drag him _closer._

When Ceirin’s orgasm hit, it broke in waves that felt as if they would never end; his abs tightening, head thrown back, and his body bucking beneath Teldryn as the hot spatter of his release jetted out between them. It pitched the spellsword headlong over the edge and into his own climax.

Gasping and shuddering against each other through the aftershocks, Teldryn rested his forehead on Ceirin’s chest.

He wanted nothing more than to just lay there, limp and unmoving, but they were both a mess now and soon that was going to get uncomfortable. And besides, he didn’t know if Ceirin liked having his dead weight draped on top of him. He raised himself up and met a very drowsy pair of gold eyes gazing at him from beneath heavy lids. 

Ceirin made a small sound of protest as the spellsword pulled himself free. Teldryn moved to brush his lips softly over the rogue’s. He felt those lips curve up in a faint smile.

“Are you hurting at all?” He had not been gentle as he should have been given that he knew he was Ceirin’s first male lover.

“Mmhm. It’s not bad though.” The altmer sounded half asleep.

“Come on.” Teldryn nudged him awake, “I think a bath is in order.”

Ceirin stretched and then propped himself up on his elbows, surveying the disaster they’d made of the bed and each other.

“Sounds perfect.”

Teldryn, his legs feeling shaky, retrieved the bottle of whiskey and they headed down to set up the tub.

They spent nearly an hour soaking in the soapy water together. Teldryn washed Ceirin’s hair, strong fingers working fragrant lather through the long silky strands. Ceirin leaned back against him and basked in the attention. If he’d been a cat, he would have purred. 

It was new to the spellsword; this need to stay close, to keep touching, to take care of the rogue afterward. Not that he had ever been in the habit of being uncaring towards his lovers, but sex had always been more about the physical release for him than about emotional bonding. This was nice, he decided, as he trailed his hands over the altmer’s soapy shoulders and back, feeling old scars and the shape and strength of the muscles there. 

It wasn’t long before his hands explored more thoroughly and they ended up working each other off again right there in the bath, water sloshing over the sides, hands soap- slick, and faces flushed from more than just the heat of the water. 

Eventually, tired and wrung out, they rinsed, dried, and climbed back into their mussed up bed.

Ceirin, as it turned out, did not mind having Teldryn’s weight on him, and the spellsword fell asleep with one arm and a leg thrown over the taller mer.


End file.
